


【德哈】反差萌和姻缘错（ABO）

by Mangnolia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangnolia/pseuds/Mangnolia
Summary: *天地良心，我本来只是想写一篇车，把铺垫一加居然发展成了文orz*所以当成有点剧情的肉文看吧，虽然剧情非常水*既然如此就会OOC，严重OOC！*没有魔法的世界，老套狗血的商业联姻





	【德哈】反差萌和姻缘错（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> （在AO3中的为车的片段，全文在LOFTER上）

不知何时，这间屋子里开始弥漫起红酒的味道，哈利猜这是德拉科的信息素，和他这个人一样，华丽而醉人。在这股浓稠的香气中，属于他身体里的Omega因子开始逐渐觉醒，脑袋也开始变得迷蒙起来，身后某个难以启齿的地方开始传来一阵瘙痒和空虚，攻城略地，占领全身，让思维愈发混沌不清。  
接着，红酒间就融合了一种花香，是石楠花。  
任谁都知道石楠花的隐晦含义，哈利正庆幸自己背对着德拉科，就听到德拉科愉悦地笑了：“没想到，你的信息素比你的人还要骚。”  
哈利羞的说不出话来，他真没想到，绅士而温柔的爱人会在床笫之事间那么色情，说出的话露骨而逼人，偏偏Omega的身体好像很吃这一套。他的理智上还在半推半就，身体却已经软的快要无法支撑。他能感觉到有什么东西正在从体内流出，将一缩一翕的穴口变得愈加淫靡。情欲的力量开始充斥整个大脑，尾椎骨那升起的空虚感越来越强烈，想用什么东西将那里塞满，再狠狠地蹂躏。哈利没体会过这种感受，在以前的格斗中，他向来能够控制好自己，所有事情都往失控方向发展的感觉让他无所适从。他有几分惶然地向丈夫求助：“德拉科，我的身体变得好奇怪……嗯……”  
“交给我。”空气里石楠花的清香仿佛都在勾引着自己，诱发红酒来让人向下堕去。德拉科盯着那朵蔷薇色的穴口，声音因为情欲而变得沙哑低沉，他轻轻掰开那两瓣紧窄的臀肉，故意用指尖的按压着那块皮肤，让上面浮现出泛白的指痕，使得中间那个柔软的浅色秘洞充分地暴露在空气之中，此时，正有着一股晶莹剔透的液体从中流出，德拉科伸手挑起一点，然后将五指张开，满意地看到它黏稠得拉出银丝，体现着主人的渴望。  
这让他的身下更加坚硬，但是他不想伤到哈利。德拉科深吸一口气，他知道，自己连接吻都不会的小妻子那么生涩，如果贸然进入，一定会伤到他。但是他现在又那么诱人，实在令人难以把持。  
哈利知道德拉科要对他做什么，这是他心爱的人，他完全愿意；结合这个人刚刚的表现，他也知道德拉科肯定还会说一些奇怪的话，他也并不会拒绝配合。但是，他只是青涩，而非见识短浅，只盼着德拉科不要太让他羞耻。就在他的意识现在已经快模糊到被渴望吞噬殆尽时，他感受到自己光裸的屁股开始被一只手掌抚摸起来。臀部骤然绷紧，但仍然被揉捏，掐弄，仿佛有一阵电流通过身体。“嗯啊……！”明明是多么情色的事情，自己的一声轻吟却忍不住泄出了唇瓣，溢进暧昧的空气，激起如潮的水花。蜜色的身子都泛起了诱人的粉红，连前方毛发里垂着的肉茎都有了抬头的趋势。  
“别，别揉了，唔嗯……”如同被掐住命脉的天鹅，哈利出声喘息，却被自己声音中甜腻的味道吓得一抖，他在一片快感里都要迷失方向，男人放轻力道时，甚至想出声让他用力一些。而德拉科还丝毫没有想要停止的意思，他只得从迷蒙的意识里扑到一丝力气，然后赶紧伸手向后探去，想要抓住德拉科的手腕。  
但这个动作，在空中的某一瞬间静止了。  
对方的一根手指，插入了他湿软滑腻的肉穴之内。  
“已经这么湿了么？”微凉的手指在温暖的肉穴内勾动，看来德拉科的剧本开始了，“请放松，今天是我们的新婚之夜，我的任务是操你，操到你合不拢腿，操到你的小穴里面发了大水仍要含着我的东西，最好在怀上我的孩子。在此期间，我不想跟你动用武力，了解？”  
哈利快要被这公事公办的语气和淫乱到极点的内容刺激的哭出来，他想让德拉科别这么做了，但身体却被这句话勾得淫意大动，“噗”地又吐出一股水来。  
“接下来，我会插入你的这里。应该会有点疼痛，但我想你的花穴里面已经足够湿了，应该会好受一些。”德拉科点了点哈利的肉洞，“有什么意见吗？”  
“……没有……”  
“很好。”对方的声音都低哑到了极致，但还在问道，“那么，我可以直接射精在你的体内、射满你的生殖腔么？”  
“……我、我……”哈利的意识被想要的感受彻底侵蚀，Omega天生的臣服欲让他无法拒绝面前Alpha的任何话语，他带着哭腔说，“好的……”  
“你愿意怀上我的孩子，到了怀孕后期，愿意让我吸吮你乳头的奶水，一边抚摸着你鼓起的肚子，一边接受我的肏干吗？”  
眼前自行出现了那种淫荡的场面，沉浸在快感中的哈利已经发觉不了对方的形容有多么情色了，他在一片迷乱间点了点头，根本不知道自己答应了什么。  
“感谢你的配合。”德拉科似乎终于玩儿够了，哈利能够听见对方解开皮带的声音：“放心，婚后我会好好宠着你的，孩子也不用生那么多，我没有让你生十个八个的打算……三四个就行。毕竟，你知道，爱美的Omega总是会害怕产后身材变形的，虽然这样我也不会嫌弃你。”  
话语间的熟悉感终于让哈利有了一丝清明，他突然觉得，自己跟德拉科的见面也许远在那次酒吧之前——！！  
但是，在他尚未反应过来的瞬间，对方那巨大的、凶悍肉物已经重重地闯进了他的身体里面。与此同时，对方温热的身体也覆盖上来，那个形状优美的嘴唇含吮着自己的耳垂，探进耳孔，模仿者抽插的动作。知道将那里变成诱人的颜色，德拉科有几分忍俊不禁的轻笑声也贴着他的耳膜，滚烫地席卷进心中：“现在，还那么确定自己是个Alpha么，嗯？”  
硬物一点点破开层层峦峦的穴肉，从未被侵犯过的密道此刻被炽热坚硬的肉物逐渐占满，充分调情后的湿润让抽插之间都带了黏腻的水声，没多一会儿哈利就感到又有令人羞耻的淫水沿着他的腿根淌下来，清楚地昭示着他作为一个omega被尽情肏干的境况。  
德拉科一只手伸到前方去亵玩哈利挺翘的肉粒，另一只手又开始抚摸哈利紧致的臀部。身下的东西逐渐递增进出的频率，渐渐地，抽插越来越快，德拉科狠狠拧一把掌下嫣红的乳首，就着这个姿势将哈利掉转过身，引得对方又是一声迷乱的尖叫。接着他一口咬上哈利的喉结，身下大开大合的撞击抽出，越肏越软的穴肉乖顺的依附在肉棒上，被牵出又堵回去，汁水四溅，酥麻的快感让肠液流个不停，很快把两人的下身弄得泥泞不堪，囊袋“啪啪”的把蜜色的臀瓣打得通红。  
哈利被这种陌生而强烈的快感搞得无所适从，他在身体的摇晃间隙里迷迷糊糊地想了些许时间，最后检索出了线索：“你、你就是那个时候的……啊！！”  
德拉科泠泠地哼笑了一声：“看来波特家的小少爷忘性真大，”声音里听不出明显的怒意，但胯下的动作却变得有些凶狠，招招式式都埋进哈利的花心，然后再猛地抽出，让柔媚的穴肉吸吮过自己的柱身，他拉住哈利的腰往后一送，让阴茎重重地摩擦过柔嫩的凸起，达到前所未有的深度，“现在才想起来，是不是要我再做些什么，加深印象？”  
“不、啊啊……不要这么深……”这一下子直接冲撞到了生殖腔的入口处，哈利的脑子被快感冲击的越来越混沌，嗯嗯啊啊的胡乱叫着，呼吸又乱又急，后穴烫得像着了火，骨头酥软得往床上扑，却又一次次地被德拉科抓着腰拖回来，反而进的更深：“没、没有想、想起来，不是也喜欢上你了嘛……啊，别这么干、太深了，求你了、嗯啊……”  
“怎么，干到了你的生殖腔么？”哈利的回答让德拉科心情好了些许，他微微笑道，“刚才是谁答应要给我生孩子的，嗯？”  
“刚才是谁，”德拉科低笑着，用力将恋人插得全身摇晃，穴肉翻飞，“，满口答应让我灌满他的生殖腔，就为了让我插进去的？”  
“德，德拉科……”哈利被肏得颤着嗓子不停地叫，整个人抖得如同在空中翻飞的树叶，也不知是他自己在抖还是男人撞的，过电般的快感绵绵不绝，逼得一向坚强的他抽泣不止，两汪碧水都要失去了焦距，“不要再欺负我了……”  
“我怎么舍得欺负你呢？”德拉科笑道，没等说完，他就双手下去将蜜色的臀肉掰得更开，肉棒更加用力地深深挺入，顶撞到子宫口，这种感觉仿佛过电，让哈利的花心一阵抽搐，一股股淫液被带出又迅速被插了回去，很快便将粘稠的淫液磨成细密的白沫，“你见过有谁被欺负得这么爽吗？”  
哈利已然顾不上回答了，他被肏得神色迷散，所有的感官都集中到了小穴，他对这种事情一向不上心，从未想过这世上还有这种淫邪的快感，全身的肌肉仿佛都失去了力气，让他只能如一般的Omega一样，用柔软无力的身子化作一叶小舟，不断被欲海的浪花击打着，再沉没海底，溺死在欲望中。接着，他感受到小穴里有东西在迅速涨大，终于有了些惊慌：“什……么……”  
德拉科把他搂在怀中，安抚地轻吻了一下，身下的动作却愈加激烈：“是ALPHA的结，哈利。”  
成结标记，三种标记间维持一生的方法，只对终身伴侣所使用。  
哈利刚想起来，体内的结就不再张大，停顿一秒后，微凉的精液激射而出，一波波拍击在滚烫的内壁上——“啊啊！不……啊……太多……了……嗯啊……”  
至此，空气中的石楠花终于得以找到它们的同类。哈利则被接连而来的快感逼得哭喊出来，前端的阳具一阵颤抖，也喷出了白色的液体，将原本就浸满汁水的床单染得更为情色。  
德拉科见哈利无骨般软倒在自己怀中，只剩下红润的嘴唇慢慢地开合，知晓他估计是到了极限，便也不再逼他，好整以暇地将肉物退出穴口，带出来一股汁水。  
然后他将哈利转成面对自己的姿势，托起哈利的下巴，注视进现在已然失神的绿眸里，轻轻说道：“哈利，我爱你。”   
尽管全身的力气都被抽尽，耳朵仍是捕捉到了最关键的字眼，哈利恍惚着抬起眼睛，德拉科现在逆着光源，只能看到根根闪烁的铂金色发丝，它们同儿时一样漂亮。在红酒和石楠抵死缠绵的空气里，他努力地抬起手臂，环绕住自己的恋人笑了：“嗯，我也是。”


End file.
